Soul Mate
by Phylindan
Summary: Apa kau tak sadar, kita itu sudah mati" oke, saya author baru disini.. read and review ya..


**BLEACH**

**RATED:K+**

**DISCLAIMER BY : **

**TITE KUBO**

**WARNING: aneh , ooc, saya masih baru di fandom ini mohon bimbingannya^^**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Seorang arwah gadis cantik bernama Rukia sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota Karakura dengan riangnya. Tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang asyik jalan-jalan terdengar suara tangisan dari sebuah rumah. Karena penasaran gadis itu pun memasuki rumah tersebut dengan bebasnya.

"Ichi-nii.. kenapa kau tinggalkan kami..hiks," seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis di hadapan sebuah foto seorang lelaki berambut jingga. "Tenanglah Yuzu, kak Ichi pasti sedih melihatmu menangisi dia terus," lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya ayah dari gadis kecil itu berusaha menenangkannya.

'Kasihan.. sepertinya dia kehilangan kakaknya.' gumam Rukia pelan.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut jingga yang kini berada di belakang Rukia.

"Eh, maaf-maaf. Tunggu, kau yang ada di foto itu ya?" tanya Rukia.

"hh..ya," jawabnya sendu.

"Berarti kau sama sepertiku, ya? sedang apa kau disini? tidak baik lho seorang arwah diam berlama-lama dirumah asalnya, ayo kita jalan-jalan." ucap Rukia lalu menarik lengan lelaki tersebut untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Rukia membawanya ke sebuah taman sepi yang tidak pernah dikunjungi manusia.

"Kenapa? sebagai arwah kenapa kau terlihat ceria?" tanya lelaki itu pada Rukia.

"Lebih baik perkenalkan dirimu dulu, aku Kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja aku Rukia. Kalau kau siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil saja Ichigo," jawab lelaki bernama Ichigo lalu menjabat uluran tangan Rukia.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku ya,"

"Yang mana?"

"hh..kau ini, kenapa sebagai arwah kau terlihat ceria?" ulang Ichigo.

"Karena ini semua sudah takdir,"

"Maksudmu?"

"ya, semua ini tidak bisa kita cegah. Apa kau sadar, kita itu sudah mati. Kita harus menerima apa adanya."

"hm" Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Ichigo.." panggil, Rukia, wajahnxa terlihat serius.

"ya" Ichigo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin tahu. Kau mati karena apa?" tanya Rukia.

"itu gara-gara penyakitku.. " jawab Ichigo pelan. "Jantungku rusak dan itu tidak mungkin ada orang yang rela mendonorkan jantungnya untukku," lanjut Ichigo.

"Oh.. begitu, kasihan kau pasti menderita," Rukia lalu menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Ah tidak juga, kau sendiri bagaimana? kau mati kenapa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Hah.. itu ya, aku mati karena penyakit dan bunuh diri." ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa dia tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? aku tak mengerti?" tanya Ichigo

"Begini.. aku punya penyakit kanker Darah, dan aku merahasiakan semua itu pada semua orang yang kukenal. Aku bersikap seperti orang biasa yang sehat-sehat saja," jawab Rukia

"Kenapa?" Ichigo terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku benci mereka semua! mereka itu lebih membutuhkan uang daripada kasih sayang dan kebersamaan! oleh karena itu, aku membiarkan penyakitku hingga mereka tahu sebenarnya dan sampai ajal menjemput supaya mereka sadar." Rukia menahan emosinya.

"Kau lebih menderita daripada aku.. Ngomong-ngomong yang kau maksud 'Mereka' itu keluargamu ya?" kini Ichigo yang menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Kau tak perlu tahu.."

"Ya.. baiklah,"

"Sudahlah tak perlu membahas tentang kematian, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan keliling kota Karakura yuk!" ajak Rukia dengan riang pada Ichigo.

"Haah, bukankah dia yang mengajak bicara duluan tentang itu," gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya tauk, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini." Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Tapi kan-"

"Kita itu tidak terlihat oleh manusia, jadi tenang saja,"

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia pun pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura, semua itu diiringi canda, tawa, dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi. Mereka mengunjungi banyak toko di Karakura, seperti toko boneka Chappy, permen, kue, bahkan sampai toko elektronik.

Hingga tak terasa senja pun datang, mereka kini mengunjungi sebuah pantai pasir putih yang begitu indah.

"Indah bukan pantai ini," Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitu nyaman berada disini. Tapi sayang aku harus segera pergi.." ucap Rukia sedih.

"Lho? pergi kemana?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Kau pikir kita akan selamanya begini?"

"Apa maksudmu? kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Dasar bodoh! tentu saja menghadap Tuhan!" Rukia mulai menangis.

"Aku sudah 40 hari menjadi arwah, dan sekarang sudah waktunya.." tubuh Rukia perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Rukia! tunggulah aku disana!" Ichigo menggenggam erat lengan Rukia yang mulai tak dirasakan lagi olehnya.

"Aku senang bersamamu, aku akan menunggumu," Rukia tersenyum, akhirnya matahari pun tenggelam bersamaan dengan perginya Rukia dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Tunggulah aku.."

**END**

* * *

maaf masih jelek

kritik & sarannya ditunggu..

untuk berikutnya mungkin saya akan mempublish IchiRuki yang bertemakan Drama *promosi*

read and review minna itu akan sangat membantu ^^


End file.
